What a wonderful world
by AdriScarr
Summary: When Bella was 16, she realizes she's pregnant, she then decides to get rid of her, but what does this mean for Bella when she gets older? How will this make her feel, can someone break her sorrows?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character besides Adrianna I hope you enjoy, I'll see you at the end of the page

Chapter 1

(What a wonderful world)

I walked into the clinic with my Mom Rene and my dearest Grandma, I felt shaken and unsure of myself.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked politely My mom answered as I looked at all the parenting information on the walls, the stern feeling of the place, the more I looked the more I felt like my dinner from last night was going to come up.

"Excuse me, Bella did you hear me?" the lady asked looking at me.

"Sorry, no I was spaced." I said looking at her, politely.

"I need you to feel out this paper work and give it back to me when you're done." I nodded taking the paperwork and sat down with my family. As I filled out the paper work I silently skimmed the room. Other girls were sitting in the room with me, ones that looked nothing like me. One girl had dark brown hair and a rounded face she looked like she would like to kill everyone in the room.

There was also a 20 year old women with her mom that sat down and looked like she was just fine. I put in my headphones to make everything, including my thoughts drown out. Louis Armstrong came on and his soothing voice singing What a wonderful world droned out my thoughts.

Finishing the paperwork I walked it back up to the lady in the front desk, and she told me that I was to get an ultrasound and that they would have to take my blood.

"Okay." I said softly and followed her back like a robot I just followed not being able to breath, I waved toward my mom and grandma eyes big as saucers and they nodded and mouthed encouragement. Once I got in the back they put me in a room and for ten minutes I sat alone with my own thoughts humming what a wonderful world.

"Your okay, Bella you can do this, think about your future, think about what the future would be like for you if you kept her, stop thinking you can do this!" I said to myself as this doctor knocked.

"Come in." I voiced louder, my breathing picked up and my heart pounded in my chest, I was nothing but afraid.

"Hello Bella my name is Dr. Smith and I'll be doing your ultrasound today, just seeing how far along you are." She said this in a motherly tone making me feel somewhat better. Though I couldn't bring myself to actually voice my words, she got the picture.

She put the cold jelly on my tummy, which was far from appealing and ran the mouse over it, making me feel like I was a mouse pad of sorts.

"Now how old are you Isabella?" She asked plugging it into the computer.

"I'm sixteen ma'am." I said smoothly, something I felt like I could answer for once.

"Alrighty, do you know your blood type?" I shook my head no, never have I had to know. She nodded and began to move the mouse over me again and as she did I made the biggest mistake of my life, I looked at the monitor, and right there was my little girl, a silent tear slipped down my face and I wanted nothing more than to climb off that examining table. But everything in me told me I couldn't, I had to think of the future, thinking of her future with a person like me. My family and I could hardly take care of ourselves how was I supposed to take care of her too?

I sighed and we continued on her questions my answers, and a couple of minutes later I was done and she was giving me tissue to wipe the cold gunk off of my goose bumped belly. I grabbed my things and walked out following the doctor to the table outside of the room.

"Alright Bella, these girls right her are going to take your blood, trust me your in good hands." She smiled and patted my back and went to her next patent. I sat down slowly and the two girls talked in soft tones.

"This is so that while you're getting the procedure and you need blood we can give it to you, also to make sure you don't have a RH negative blood type, alright?" The one closes to me asked. I nodded once keeping my face unreadable as she took my blood. This was something I have always hated, my blood being drawn. Whenever my Mom was with me she would reminded me of my favorite food, spaghetti, asking me how I liked it and if I would describe it to her.

Rattling everything off I thought of garlic bread with the spaghetti and the tangy feel of the tomato sauce, sprinkling the stinky feet cheese over the top, now that's what I love. Before I knew it she was done taking my blood and was now looking at it on a slide.

"Well it looks like to me, you have RH negative, which we will still be able to do your procedure today but we will need, afterwards to give you a shot." She said looking at me with apologetic eyes. I sighed, just great yet another thing I had to worry about. I got up and walked back to the waiting room with my Mom and Grandma, they asked me if I was alright and I nodded.

"I saw her…" I said softly, looking down at my shoes hugging myself.

"There not supposed to let you look at the monitor. Are you kidding?" My grandma said dumbfounded, she stood as if to give someone a piece of her mind.

"Mom, the important thing is that you're okay, are you okay honey?" My mom said pulling my grandma back into her seat, and looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I murmured looking in my purse for something to keep me busy, I pulled out gum and my iPod and started playing some games.

About an hour later I was getting hungry, I wasn't allowed to eat, or drink much all morning and it was now noon. I walked up to the front desk and smiled at the lady as best I could.

"Hello, we've been here for about three hours now and I haven't eaten or drank anything since last night I was wondering if I'm allowed to drink water and have a couple of crackers?" These were the most words I had said all morning, and saying more than these felt like I was killing the silent heavy feeling of the situation.

"Of course dear." The sweet lady said, I sighed softly and waiting for her as she went in search. She came back in minutes, green eyes sparkling as she handed me a couple different kinds. "I didn't know which kind you would like, so I grabbed a couple, hopefully these can ease your stomach." She smiled softly and sat back down.

"Thank you… Elizabeth." I said reading her name tag, and going back to play the waiting game for what felt like a couple of eons.

As I was just finishing up, someone called my name and I looked up.

"Isabella Swan?" A pretty African American asked.

"That me." I said standing, leaving my things with my family.

"We're all ready for you back here, now no parents or significant others are allowed in the back, and I'm going to be your nurse okay?"

"Thank you." I said and kept walking, I appreciated the friendliness she gave off, it was reassuring.

"I'm Adrianna by the way, I hear you hit it off with Liz up front?" She chatted as we walked, I nodded, smiling. "Liz is warm and fuzzy, you probably just reminded her of her kids." I flinched at the word and looked up at her, her face with pity.

"I'm sorry it's my first week here, trying to keep it light, what school ya going to? Says here your 16, what's that make you a junior?"

"I go to Forks High, I'm up a little farther." She nodded and opened a room with white sterile walls and clean silver equipment, but to ease the tention music was playing in the background.

"Here is a gown, the doctor is going to need you to undress from the waist down when you ready just hit this button and I'll come in with the doctor." She explained and then shut the door softly, I did what I was instructed and tried not to hyperventilate.

Adrianna came back with Dr. Smith and came over to hold my hand, she then gave me and IV and whenever I was feeling too much discomfort to tell her. Then Dr. Smith started the process of taking her out of me. I sat there crying softly and as soon as I felt pressure I squeezed Adrianna's hand, and ass the pain started to go away I heard the music in the back ground.

I see trees of green... red roses too  
I see em bloom... for me and for you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.

The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are also on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do  
They're really sayin...i love you.

I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more...than I'll never know  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world

(instrumental break)

The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are there on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do  
They're really sayin...*spoken*(I ...love...you).

I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
*spoken*(you know their gonna learn  
A whole lot more than I'll never know)  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.

I sighed feeling like what I was doing was the right choice for me and my family. I couldn't take care of a little girl, how was I going to go to school create a future and have stability for a child. I couldn't possibly give her away once I had her, the horror stories I hear about foster care, these were things I just couldn't do, so abortion was my only option.

I looked over at Adrianna and squeezed her hand, she nodded reading my mind, she mouthed it will be okay, and pushed my tangled hair back up on my forehead. With a soft whimper I felt the doctor finish up and I knew once again I was by myself in my own body, and the feeling of loneliness has never been replaced since.

A/N Hey guys, I know this is really heavy, I also know that this is a really touchie subject for some people and I just wanted to say that if you feel like this is wrong then you don't have to read it, for others if you are going through something like this I am truly sorry and I know you will get through this.

Yours truly

AdriScarr


	2. IEcounter

A/N I Own nothing!

It had a been a whole year, and my heart still ached with the feeling of loneness. I dated and I scraped by in school, but I always felt like something was missing. That day playing over and over in my mind became my new reason for doing things. Would she love who I've become? Would she be proud of me… and then I realized, she would hate the shell of a person that was supposed to be her Mother. So this year it would be different, I could do this, I could love, I could be outgoing because that's the Mother that she would want, someone who wasn't stuck in her room crying herself to sleep every night. This was the reason why I didn't have her, so that I would be able to fully accomplish my goals, but how was I to do this when I didn't want to leave the house.

So life as I knew it started to pick up and I tried to become a healthy better me, I started eating again and trying to better my appearance, but all this didn't seem to work. No matter what I did I still felt alone. But I had to keep trying, so one day I was over my friend Angela's house and we were goofing off as usual.

"Come on you have to make an account!" Angela said encouraging me to make a IEncounter, this being a dating site for teenagers.

"I couldn't possibly, what if someone we know at school has one and sees me! What if…"

"What if, what if what? Bella you can't go through your life and worry about the what if's shit is going to happen and you are going to have to dealt with it! So make one, who knows you might meet someone that you actually like." She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and forcing me to look at her.

"I love you B, but you have to start taking chances again… it was one time and yes it hurt but you got up again, this time you have someone with you to help you find Mr. Right." I sighed, I could tell I wouldn't be winning this battle so I put my email, password and name into the information boxes and made an account.

As I searched through the different people I started to feel excited, maybe I could do this maybe I could find someone.

For a couple of weeks I went on date after date always ending up coming empty handed. After the second month I was done and close to just giving up, summer was almost over and my senior year was about to start, who needs someone while they're in the most pivotal point of their lives. I most certainly did not.

So I logged on one last time and I realized I had a message from someone I sighed knowing that it would be rude to not at least look at it.

Hey Beautiful. –From Quil

I smiled a genuine smile, no one has called me that in such a long time that it made my heart flutter. Maybe I should reply…

Hello –From Isabella

Within seconds Quil replied.

How are you gorgeous? –Quil

I'm not bad how about yourself- Isabella

Bored actually… -Quil

That sucks, maybe you should fix that… lol –Isabella

I'm usually bored, it's nothing new-Quil

Maybe go hang with some friends?- Isabella

They all have other stuff to do, no time to spend with me… -Quil

Sounds like a predicament –Isabella

Maybe you could fix that? –Quil

How so? –Isabella

Go on a date with me tomorrow, after school? –Quil

That's when I stopped for a moment, should I do this should I go on this date? Do you think maybe I could act like a careless person without the pain that overtaking me like it has all these years? Can I be strong?

Why not –Isabella

After that we exchanged phone numbers and decided that he would pick me up about 4 after school the next day.

A/N I know this is way shorter then the last chapter but I wanted the good stuff to be in the next chapter… you shall see why, please review I hope you enjoy!

-XoXo AdriScarr


End file.
